


Blood Kiss

by CatFaceLeon



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Bloodlust, Fluff, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFaceLeon/pseuds/CatFaceLeon
Summary: What if David and Michael are soulmates? That's pretty gay.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey there! I will be posting more of this! I will try to stick to a schedule,, don't worry. If you have any requests , dont be afraid to comment them :))

 

-River (Cat)


	2. David's in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David admires Michael

Michael awoke to the sound of a voice calling him. He had been sleeping all day. He didn't know what David and his friends spiked his drink with, but it sure knocked him out. As the sun began to set, his brother Sam burst through his door.

"Mikey! Mom wants yo-" Sam quickly stopped and took in the image of Michael. To put it simply, he looked like shi.  
"Umm,, i'm just gonna close the door." Sam proceeded to say.

Before Michael could send his brother a death glare, the voice started to call out to him (That and because Sam already left). The voice sent him an urge to get up. He ignored it for the most part and slowly tried to make his way downstairs.

Then he felt shivers go down his spine as he heard heavy footsteps. Of course the only time he forgets to close his window, SOMETHING HAS TO HAPPEN.

"Michael. Come _here._ " A familiar voice called out. As he turned around, that's when he saw him. David.

"David, what the hell are you doing in my room?" Michael asked, shocked. "Come _here._ " David sneered. As much as Michael was getting annoyed and wanted him to leave, something nagged at him saying to go with David. "David, please go. You spike my drink, you break into my home, and now you're demanding things. Just go." Michael tried to reason, but to no avail. David looked pissed.

Before he could say anything else, he passed out. David caught him. David finally had him in his arms.

-Time Skip-  
"So you finally got 'im, huh?", Paul proceeded to say.

"Yeah, but I don't need ya bothering him. I don't need any of you guys bothering him, Got it?" David hissed.

"Alright alright, geez." As Dwayne, Paul, and Marko went to leave to the boardwalk and do who knows what, David did something else. He took this time to admire Michael's features.

From his long dark lashes, to his stocky build, he was perfect. As he gently stroked Michael's soft curls, he imagined what he would say when he woke up. Or more importantly, what he would do when he awoke. All of this made him giddy like a school girl. But all laughing matters aside, there was still one problem he needed to take care of.

Mikey's family.  
.  
.  
.  
He started pacing in circles around the bed. A scowl present on his face.

How could he forget that? Well, he could just hope that Michael wouldn't care about them anymore. Be content that he's with his one and only. But thinking realistically, he knew that the boy would want to grasp what he had left of being human. Being so stubborn. Of course he isn't him without it.

David got distracted again from this problem as he looked at said boy. His full lips that he just wanted to kiss. He wondered what kind of thoughts were running through his head. Or rather, what kind of dreams.

He wondered how his chest would feel like. Would it be smooth? All these thoughts passing through, that he barely noticed his body subconsciously moving closer to his lover.

When he was finally next to him on the bed, that's when he stopped being dazed. David laid next to him and cuddled him. Putting his arm around Michael's slim waist. His hand went through his locks as he started drifting off to sleep. All of his problems can be pushed off tomorrow. All he wanted to focus on was the now. And right now he had Michael in his arms. Sleeping soundly.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
David will forever be content if Michael always stays by his side. And that's a promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I deleted all my chapters. I just wasn't happy with how the story was developing. Anyways, I kinda maybe sorta got a plan now. SO DONCHA worry ur pretty little heads about it. Yours truly has got it under control. Thats right, ur boi has got plot. Also once im done with this story, im thinking about doing another fanfiction. Maybe its with The Outsiders. Maybe its with The Hitcher (1986). skskks they both start C. Thomas Howell. honestly wut a mood. 
> 
> -River (Cat)


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tries to get back home. He gets lost.

It was around 5 pm when Michael Emerson woke up. Still a bit too early for the Lost Boys to be awake, so it was just him. He was so comfortable that he just wanted to stay in bed for a little bit longer. What he didn't know at the time though, was that he was at the hotel. Not snuggled up in his room back at home.

But that's the thing with soulmates. It always feels like home when you're with them.

As Michael decided to get up, he noticed he wasn't at his house. And he was in a bed with David. Cuddling.

As memories flooded in of what happened yesterday, especially with him passing out, he realized David must've took him here. No _duh_.

Anyway, his mom must be worried about him. She was a very protective mother and here he is, still sitting next to some boy he's barely known. With that thought, he proceeded to jump off the bed and try to navigate his way out of the hotel.  
.  
.  
.  
David awoke with a start. Without the warmth of his half-vampire he felt incomplete. It could've only been around twenty minutes since Mikey left.

So he went searching for him.  
.  
.  
.  
He should've known that he couldn't find his way out. Everything was just too dark and confusing. And he was really starting to get a weird feeling someone was watching him. " _Michael_ ", he heard a voice call out. As soon it said his name, he turned around. That was clearly a mistake.

All he saw was a flash of bleach blonde hair before he was tackled to the cold, uneven floor. And then he was face to face with his attacker.

"Funny seeing you here." Michael managed to murmur. He was confused on why he suddenly felt safe. After all, this is David we're talking about. He made him feel all funny.

"Where do ya think you're going? Think you could leave so easily?" David snarled out through gritted teeth. His behavior had a hint of a playful tone to it. But Mike didn't notice. Too occupied with his thoughts.  
  
He knows David meant to be intimidating, but he just ended up being adorable. Especially how his bottom teeth were a tiny bit crooked and it made him even more cute- NO homo though. Not hitting him with those feels. 'I'm totally straight' Michael thought to himself, not knowing that David could read his thoughts (or knowing that he's a vampire in the first place).

"You're mine. This is your home, doll face." David smirked as he started to pet Michael's curly hair. He loved the feeling. Unfortunately, Michael didn't take the news so well. "First off, I am NOT yours. I'm not anyone's. And second of all, I have to get back to my actual home, you creep."

As much as Mike likes him, he's not about to be someone's property. But that nagging voice at the back of his head returned, and it was loud. 'Go with him', it yelled.

He started to freak out so he pushed David off him. He started running off someplace where he thought the exit was. He didn't need to be dealing with this right now. He didn't need to be worrying his family after everything they've been through. And he surely didn't need that feeling of loss the further away he got from David.  
.  
.  
.  
He never expected _that_  reaction. Michael was sending him all the right signals, so why'd he flip out?

Of course, David let him run. It wouldn't be fun without a little chase. It'll be even more fun once he shows Michael who he really is. Or when he runs into the rest of the Lost Boys.

All he knows is that he'll show Michael what he's destined to become. And they're going to be bonded soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter upppp. Thats what im talking aboutttt lmao. -River(Cat)


	4. Federico Fellini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vita è un sogno ,, David just needs Michael to realize some things and that involves what he has to become. Or in other words, life is a dream.

I started running off. I don't know why. I just did, not wanting to be with David anymore. I also felt so sick. So _very_  sick.

While I knew I wouldn't be finding the exit because of how dark it was, it couldn't hurt to try. I needed to get out of here before I did something stupid. I was wandering around what looked to be a couch (?) when I heard a noise from behind me. I quickly turned around hoping it was just my imagination.

"Look what we have here!" someone seemed to squeal. "It's David's friend!!" the other, taller figure said excitedly.

"Who are you?" Michael said nervously, not recognizing the voices.

"David's best friendsssss" The tall figure seemed to draw out, almost snake like. It gave me goosebumps and i started getting paranoid. "Well I was just on my way out, so if you don't mind-" I was quickly cut off by the smaller man tackling me.

For such a short guy, he really was strong. "Marko get off him!" Ok, well now he has a name. Now just to figure out the other two and leave. "So Michael how does it feel to be a vampire?" My blood ran cold.

"A what?", i asked shocked and confused. This had to be some kind of joke. "Well technically you're a halfling since you hadn't made your first kill yet. Didn't you notice you were sick? You'll have to feed. Maybe I can take you some time?" The tall bleach blonde said while waggling his eyebrows.

This had to be a really _sick_  joke.

"Paul lay off him. Remember what David said?" "Aww Dwayne you're no fun"

All three of them started arguing so I took this time to run off. A vampire, really? I mean, I guess Sam was right. But it probably was a joke. As I wandered off again, I'd say around 15 minutes before I actually found the exit, I sensed something behind me. I turned around quickly and my heart sped up. It was David. David and his stupid smirk.

"I don't think you'd wanna go home yet, Michael."

"And whys that?" I shouted. "Because if you go back now, you'll end up feeding on your 'oh so precious' family. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"What does that even mean? You really expect me to believe that?!" I said starting to back away. Then he somehow appeared right in front of me, his face all morphed until it lost all his human features. His eyes a golden fire. I was shocked and couldn't move.

"Micheal, this is what you're destined to become, join me. You'll have to soon, if you don't want to starve to death." he hissed out the last sentence. "No no no, what do you mean? I can't , why did you do this to me? How-" Michael said, panicked after finding his voice again. David grabbed him and pulled him close.

As this happened, Dwayne, Marko, and Paul rushed out. Looking relieved they didn't lose him while arguing, they waited for David's next orders.

.  
.  
.  
They had to drag Michael back and calm him down. David and him were in a room and were talking. More like yelling. But that's not important! They had a job to do tonight. While Paul and Marko were more annoyed about it, they were all happy to have something different to do.

"First, we have to get some food. Wait , no, we have to find Mike's house. After that we have to take care of his family. And by that, I mean telling them that he's totally okay." Dwayne explained the plan. " Or they could be our dinner?" Marko cut in. "Don't be stupid, That's a hundred percent worse. Oh man maybe we should get dinner first. skskskkssk"

As they all went out to the boardwalk, discussing random things, they completely forgot about Max. They were not prepared for anything that was about to happen after they finished their plan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\------------------------  
kids uh if you have any questions about where i've been or what's happening in the story or you just want to contribute some stuff(shoutouts, helping with chapters, ideas) you can let me know on instagram. follow me @ired_pepsi . um just dm me,,,, i don't know if you wanted to hear that or not but this is just a little self promo ahahahha sorry

 

but the next update should be around the next week or two

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some stuff happened but i'm back to posting now. I also might see some of my family from Italy too. So that's k00l. uh, anyway sorry everything sucks and also the english but you're the one reading this. ok ily, if u need me you can message me in the comments or something ,,


End file.
